No Penelope, You (Actually) Are The Bitch Here
by Marvel is the best
Summary: When you grow up on the wrong side of the tracks you are going to be picked on by the right side of tracks people. No matter what you do you are going to be picked on. You just have to have a tough shell and not let bother you too much. Sometimes your worse enemy can honesty be an alley for you. (Not that you would admit it).


**Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum. The Yearly 365 Challenge. Prompt #185 (Dialogue) "Which charity shop did you buy that outfit from? Or did they give it to you for free because it was putting people off?"**

Hermione made her way down the street as she headed to Pops. She promised the boys that she was going to meet up with them for some Pops before they went to the beach. She smiled as she thought of the nice Saturday she planned with Fred and Hal.

She frowned as she heard Alice Smith's voice coming just to the right of her. She decided to ignore it. If she moved passed quick enough perhaps Alice wouldn't notice her … then she wouldn't lose her temper and put a damper on her day with her boys. Alice simply wasn't worth it.

Penelope's annoying laughter made Hermione stop in her tracks. If Alice was one of her worst people that she wanted to deal with in her life; then Penelope was lower than Alice in Hermione's books/ She just didn't want to deal with two girls whom would never ever like her. Even pretend to like her for society sake. Why should she bother with whatever was going on. It wasn't her business. But still Hermione remained rooted.

"What the hell are you doing on the Northside shank?" Penelope's stormed.

"It's a free country." Alice spat back.

"No it's a free country to the _right_ kind of people." Penelope's fake voice sounded out. "You Alice Smith aren't the right sort of person."

Hermione turned her head and looked over at the two girls.

Penelope looked Alice up and down with a smirk on her lips. "Seriously Alice; which charity shop did you buy that outfit from?" Her smirk grew as she caught sight of Hermione from the corner of her eyes. Now she could seriously have some fun. "Or did they give it to you for free because it was putting people off?"

Alice's fist balled at her sides. "Shut the hell up. You don't know what you are talking about!" She stepped up to the slightly older girl.

Penelope turned her eyes to meet Hermione's. "What do you call this look Hermione?" She smirked.

Alice stiffened even more. Her eyes turned to find Hermione's stare.

Hermione walked towards the girls. She looked at Alice. "I say you don't know what you are talking about Penelope." She looked over at the other girl calmly.

Alice's look darken. "I don't need your help." She snared at Hermione. "I'm outta here." She started to walk away.

"Stay away from the Northside you Southsider!" Penelope yelled behind her.

Alice stopped and she spun around. "I live in Riverdale also Penelope. I can go where I chose in this town. People like you can't prevent me." She turned around and walked away.

Hermione looked after the angry Alice Smith. She knew that she and Alice would never be called friends; but that didn't mean that she couldn't admire her.

"What a bitch." Penelope snared.

Hermione calmly turned her eyes to meet Penelope's. "Actually you are the bitch; Penelope." She started on the way to Pops.

"You are honesty defending that shank over me. You and I are in the same social bracket Hermione. Alice Smith is just lower than pond scum." Penelope's harsh words hit her back.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and she turned to face the other girl. She smiled a sad smile. "No Penelope. You are the lower than pond scum, and the sad thing is that you will never fully realize why." Turning back around she walked away.

"You are going to regret saying that to me Hermione!" Penelope's shouted after the walking Hermione.

Hermione sighed and continued walking. She knew that Penelope would never learn why her statement was true – nor would Penelope truly want to know why. Hermione had much better things to do with her time then to talk to people whom have closed off minds.


End file.
